Back in the Picture
by Silver Azure
Summary: Cody meets someone who was close to Lani in the past...an ex-boyfriend of hers. Can Cody and her ex coexist? Or will trouble brew? Read to find out...RATED K PLUS FOR MILD SWEARING!
1. Meeting Van

What's better than a little surf, sun and sand? In Cody Maverick's book...nothing! Today however was gonna be the one day that made Cody's life a living hell, now mind you it wasn't ankle snapper's or anything like that, it was more like _who_ made Cody's life a living hell.

It all started on the beach one beautiful summer day, Cody and Lani were catching a few waves when Cody got axed and wiped out! He fell into the water but was OK.

"Are you all right?" asked Lani

"Yeah I'm good" replied Cody as he got back onto his board and began to row ashore

Cody stuck his board in the sand when he saw a penguin just staring at the sea, now this guy had a black surfboard, blond hair and a surfer necklace, Cody decided to approach him;

"Hey man, what ya staring at?" asked Cody

"The sea, it's beautiful" replied the penguin

"Yeah, it certainly is" replied Cody

"Oh, I'm Van by the way, what's your name?" asked Van

"My name's Cody" replied Cody

Cody and Van began to chat for a little bit when Lani had approached, her eyes lit up as soon as she recognized Van.

"VAN! Oh my goodness how long as it been?" exclaimed Lani as she gave Van a big hug

"Lani! Wow...strong greeting from the girl who said she never wanted to see me again" joked Van

"Oh, Van that's old history" chuckled Lani

"Am I missing something here?" chuckled Cody

"Well...Van and I dated at one point, then we had an argument and I vowed that I wouldn't want to see him again but I was angry" replied Lani

"What was the argument about if you don't mind me asking?" asked Cody

"If I could remember, I'd tell you" said Van

"HELP! I'M DROWNING!" yelled a voice

Lani, Van and Cody looked over to notice it was Arnold feigning drowning...yet again, Lani was annoyed.

"_Arnold_" she angrily thought to herself

"Guys...I'll be right back" said Lani as she went off to _rescue_ Arnold

"Man...isn't she beautiful?" asked Cody

"Shut up" said Van

Cody was dumbfounded at what he had just heard, here he thought Van was a nice guy and he goes off and tells him to shut up!

"Whoa, what the heck is your problem?" exclaimed Cody

"You, you're my problem! I've already known you for five minutes and I don't even like you, don't even think of making any moves on Lani...she's gonna come right back to me!" exclaimed Van

"Hey guys, sorry about that!" exclaimed Lani as she rushed right back to the guys

"Hey, no prob Lani...always the caring type" smiled Van

"Van you're such a flatterer" joked Lani

Cody wanted to desperately say something but he just felt he couldn't because he thought Lani wouldn't believe him because her and Van had history together and such.

"So Van, what brought you here anyways?" asked Lani

"Just needed a new change of scenery" replied Van

"So may I ask, Lani are you and Cody...an item?" asked Van

"For six months now" smiled Lani

"_Damn it!_" Van angrily thought to himself though he just smiled and nodded

Van, Lani and Cody just walked an talked for a while and Van was putting on the whole "nice guy" act to Cody even though Van didn't like him. Now mind you the feeling wasn't yet mutual because Cody knew Van was trying to show off in front of Lani and Cody really didn't want to open his mouth.

"Hey guys I'll be right back, I gotta hit the bathroom" said Van as he walked away

This gave Cody an ample opportunity to try and talk to Lani about Van;

"So what did you ever see in him anyway?" asked Cody

"Well...when me and Van first met it was at a luau and he was on stage singing that song "Kokomo" boy did he have a voice, well after that he approached me and we began to talk...he was such a great listener and so sweet. Then one thing led to another and we began to date, but for some reason we had an argument and we split...I can't remember it though" said Lani

"So you don't remember why you guys split?" asked Cody

"Cody it was ages ago" chuckled Lani

Van had returned from his little bathroom break and saw Cody and Lani chatting

"So what're you two chatting about?" asked Van

"Oh nothing much, Cody was just asking about the first time we met" replied Lani

"Ah...what a night that luau was!" exclaimed Van

"Yeah, it was fun" replied Lani

"I'll bet it was" said Cody

"_Dude just shut up!_" Van angrily thought to himself

In his mind Van was destined to break Lani and Cody up, no matter what the cost...because in his mind Van always got his way!

_(A/N) Hey guys I'm back! I was on hiatus for the new year, how's 2011 so far? Hope it's good and I just saw "Surf's Up" for the first time in a while and I decided to write this...I hope ya like it and there's more to come! AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A VERY HAPPY 2011!_


	2. Memories, Threats and Dreams

Van was starting to irk Cody a bit, it seemed as if all Van could talk about was how he met Lani. However Lani seemed enthusiastic to talk about her meeting Van;

"What a luau that was!" exclaimed Lani

"Yeah, Cody you would've loved it" added Van

Cody just shook him off because Van was pulling the old "be nice to him in front of Lani but be a total jerk to him behind her back" act.

"I'll never forget that night" said Lani

**[BACK TO THE PAST...5 years to be exact...**also _italics_ mean Lani is speaking,** bold** means Van is speaking**]**

_It was a beautiful August night and a few of the locals were getting together for a luau, there was food and dancing and overall partying. _**I was performing at that luau, it was me and my band's first gig and boy I was shaking like a leaf on a tree. **_After some time had went by, I heard someone announce that Van would be performing, now mind you Cody this was at least an hour or two before we really began speaking._** Yeah, so anyways I get on stage and I'm gonna sing that song "Kokomo" but I felt like I had a lump in my throat but I was in front of an audience so I had to swallow my pride and sing my heart out.**_ It was at that point I had heard him sing and I fell in love, not only with his voice but his looks as well! He sang so beautifully it was angelic, and every time he sang "come on pretty mama" I could swear he was looking at me. _**I was looking at her, after me and my band performed we got a standing ovation and I took a bow and exited the stage and went to grab a [nonalcoholic] drink and that's when I saw Lani.**_ Right from the get-go we hit it off, he told me how pretty I was and we began to talk and no more then a week later we were dating! _**Yeah but it only lasted a year then we had that argument and I walked out, then came back a month later and we made up and then after four months we had another spat and I walked out again and then we didn't see each other again until just a few hours ago.**

**[BACK TO THE PRESENT]**

"So that's that story" chuckled Van

Cody again brushed him off because he was really beginning to have an animosity towards Van unbeknown to Lani

"Yeah...but now I'm with Cody" said Lani as she gave him a big hug

"_Suck on that Van!_" Cody thought to himself

"_You're so dead Cody!_" Van thought to himself

"So how about we catch some waves?" suggested Cody

"That sounds like fun, Van are you in?" asked Lani

"I'd love to join but I've been surfing since at least midnight, wiped out a few times and I'm beat!" exclaimed Van

"Your loss" joked Cody

"_Lani's gonna by YOUR loss_" Van devilishly thought to himself as he just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders

"So where are you gonna go?" asked Lani

"I don't know, probably go and lay on the beach, get a little R&R after hours of surfing" replied Van

"Alright, well...maybe later we all could go out to grab a bite or something like that" said Lani

"I'd like that" replied Cody

"Yeah, so would I" added Van

Cody had his board by his side as Lani did hers and so did Van but he was heading off to the beach to relax but before Lani and Cody went off surfing, Van grabbed Cody by the arm;

"I just want to ask Cody something alright Lani? He'll join you in a minute" said Van

"Sure thing" replied Lani as she ran off to the water

Cody pulled his arm out from Van's grip, and Cody looked a tad steamed

"What the hell do you want?" exclaimed Cody

"One week" said Van

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Cody

"You have one week to break it off with Lani" said Van snobbishly

"What if I refuse?" challenged Cody

"I'm gonna break you in half!" exclaimed Van as he got in Cody's face

Lani had noticed Cody and Van talking but she didn't know what the conversation was about, unbeknown to her it was in fact about her

"HEY CODY THE WATER'S GREAT COME ON!" exclaimed Lani

"Beauty awaits me" said Cody in an equally snobbish tone of voice

"If you don't break it off with Lani within the week, an ass kicking is gonna await you as well!" exclaimed Van

Cody ignored Van as he ran off to the ocean to go surfing with Lani, meanwhile Van stuck his board in the sand and laid down for a nap...and he had the perfect dream;

**[VAN'S DREAM]**

Van and Lani were on the beach and Cody was nowhere to be found

"Oh Van you're so big and strong and not to mention so good looking!" said Lani swooning over Van

"I know, I'm so glad you decided to dump that zero and get with a hero!" exclaimed Van

"I don't know what I was thinking, I never should've left you!" exclaimed Lani

"I forgive you...now how's 'bout a blast from the past?" asked Van as he puckered up for a kiss

Lani closed her eyes and her and Van shared a kiss and the waves were roaring and the sun was setting as if it were a scene out of a cheesy romance flick.

**[BACK IN REALITY]**

Van was sleeping with a smug look on his face, he knew that it was his mission to make Lani his even if it meant trying to sabotage Cody and Lani's relationship with each other.

"_Lani is so mine!_" Van thought to himself as he lie down dreaming about her.

_(A/N) So what'd ya think of chapter 2? Will Van succeed in his plan? Only one way to find out and that's read on when I post more chapters...duh! Also I'd like to give a special thanks to Animation Universe 2005, he was the first reviewer in this story and an all around awesome guy! So...I'll post chapter 3 hopefully soon!_


	3. Has Van Triumphed?

After waking up from his perfect dream, Van had woken up to see Cody standing above him giving him an angry stare.

"What? Can't you see I'm napping?" angrily asked Van

"One week" said Cody

"Yeah that's how long you have to break up with Lani" wisecracked Van

"No, you have one week to get out of here" said Cody

"Or what?" challenged Van

"You'll see" replied Cody as he went back to the water to go surfing with Lani

Van just brushed Cody off because Van didn't feel threatened by Cody, Van felt that he was superior to Cody in the fact that he had more history with Lani and that would be the play maker right there. Van just felt that Cody was trying to scare him into leaving but it wouldn't work, but what Cody didn't know was Van had a few tricks up his sleeve...the upcoming luau, Van was gonna relive old times and try to swoon Lani by singing "Kokomo" just like he had successfully done before, but Cody also had a plan up his sleeve...a plan that will be explained in another chapter. After two hours had went by, Cody and Lani had exited the water and were pretty much done for the day and Lani had approached Van as he was waking up yet again;

"Hey sleepyhead" chuckled Lani

"Nothing like a warm sun and a little nap to really refresh the mind and spirit" said Van as he stretched

"_Oh puh-leese_" Cody thought to himself

"So did anyone hear of the upcoming luau?" asked Van

"There's gonna be a luau?" asked Cody

"Yeah, I heard a few of the locals talking about it before I took my nap" said Van

"Wow...a luau, haven't been to one of those in a while" said Lani

"I was thinking I could get my band mates back together for one last gig" said Van

Lani had gotten excited at the idea because she hadn't heard Van sing in a long time

"Van, that would be awesome!" squealed Lani

"_Awesomely awful_" Cody thought to himself

"_Phase one...complete_" Van thought to himself

"Yeah, I've been thinking of some other songs aside from Kokomo, but I gotta get in contact with them" said Van

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Lani

"Hey guys...I just remembered I gotta go do something I'll be a while" said Cody

"May I ask what it is?" asked Lani

"Something for the luau...you'll see" replied Cody as he headed off

"_Idiot, never leave your current girlfriend with her ex_" Van thought to himself

"Oh...alright well I do like surprises" said Lani

Cody had went off to go do what he was going to do, and Van figured he could work his magic on Lani and she'd be putty in his hands!

"Um...Van, there's something I gotta get off my chest" said Lani nervously

"Sure, tell me" replied Van

"Well...it's about you" said Lani

"You don't think I'm imposing or anything like that?" asked Van

"No it's not that...it's just...well...I still have feelings for you" said Lani as she was finally able to spit it out

"_Hook...line...and sinker, and I didn't even have to do anything!_" Van thought to himself even though he showed a shocked expression on his face

"Wow...are you serious?" asked Van

"Yeah, it's just that...I miss being with you, I mean Cody's really great but now you're back in my life and all" said Lani as she began to tear up a little bit

"Well Lani...I'll be frank, I still have feelings for you too but I don't think Cody would like it if I moved in on your relationship" replied Van

"That's the thing...I may break it off with him but I wanna let him down gently" said Lani tearing a little more

"_This is going better than I expected!_" Van devilishly thought to himself

"Well...let's sit down and talk" said Van

"You were always a great listener" said Lani as she gave Van a hug

"Thanks Lani" said Van grinning from ear to ear unknown to Lani

They had sat down on the beach and began to talk and Van was so satisfied that he didn't even have to

work his so called "magic" on her.

"I mean, I don't know how I'd do it" said Lani

"How about after the luau?" suggested Van

"Why after the luau?" asked Lani

"Well...what have you got to lose? I mean we're all going to be partying that night so you can tell him the next day" replied Van

Lani was about to cry because she didn't want to hurt Cody but she knew he'd be hurt anyways but she still had feelings for Van;

"Lani, listen...how about I tell him? I mean we're cool" said Van, obviously lying

"I don't know how he'd take it" said Lani wiping a tear from her eye

"Don't worry, I'll break it to him gently" replied Van, obviously lying yet again

"Thanks Van, I'm so glad I could count on you" said Lani as she gave Van a hug and a kiss on his cheek

"_Man Cody is such an idiot_" Van devilishly thought to himself

So a few hours went by and Van was out searching for Cody to boast at the fact Lani was gonna dump him for her ex, now Cody should have understood the cardinal rule that you never ever leave your girlfriend with her ex because there's a pretty big chance she may get back with him, now mind you I'm not saying it's a gargantuan odd but it is pretty big. After searching, Van finally found Cody walking back on the beach;

"Hey Cody!" exclaimed Van

"What do you want?" asked Cody

"Just wanted to let you know that Lani's dumping your sorry ass, can't say I blame her" taunted Van

"Wait, what? You're lying!" exclaimed a dumbfounded Cody

"She told me herself, she wants me back! I knew it, I knew Lani would come CRAWLING back to me!" taunted Van

Cody was getting angry and rightfully so because he thought Van was just trying to get under his skin, but little did he know...Van was right. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Lani talking to a friend of hers and this really gave him ample opportunity to do something sneaky that would really nail the lid on the coffin that is Cody and Lani's breakup.

"OW CODY YOU SON OF A-" exclaimed Van as he fell to the ground clutching his gut and Lani saw Van on the ground, now Van was faking it because Cody never touched him but Lani didn't know that. Lani ran up and she looked ticked off;

"Cody what the hell did you do?" exclaimed Lani

"I didn't do anything he's faking!" Cody retaliated

"You liar...Lani I told him how you were breaking up with him then he went berserk and slugged me in the gut!" exclaimed Van as he pretended to catch his breath, now it was no Oscar winning performance but he sure as hell had Lani fooled!

"Cody, I can't believe you'd act so childish and punch him like that!" exclaimed Lani

"I never touched him!" exclaimed Cody trying to plead his case but Lani wasn't having it

"Whatever, come on Van let's go!" exclaimed Lani as the two walked off together

Van looked back and sneered at Cody as if to say "I won" but little did Van realize...Cody had an ace up his sleeve!

_(A/N) There's the long awaited chapter 3! I hope you thought it was good, so what's Cody's ace up his sleeve? Even though he doesn't have sleeves but you know what I mean! Well...I'll update soon and you'll find out all about Cody's plan._


	4. The Ace Up Cody's Sleeve

Well it's official, Lani took back Van and dumped Cody like a bad dream but it was Van's faking and wrongdoing that wrecked the relationship but Lani didn't know that. Now I know what you're thinking; _What about the ace up Cody's sleeve?_ Well my friends...I'm gonna get to that and the luau but first Van and Lani;

"Man I can't believe Cody would do something like that!" exclaimed Lani

"I didn't even see it coming" replied Van

"Well at least you're all right" added Lani

Van shook his head in agreement and just savored his "victory" I put victory in quotation marks because he pretty much manipulated Lani the whole way through!

"So what's planned for the luau? Did your band agree for one last gig?" asked Lani

"Actually, I didn't know that they already knew about the luau and they had told me that if I was there we'll have one last gig" replied Van

"What're you gonna sing?" asked Lani getting excited

"Well...let's just say we're gonna relive old times" replied Van smiling

"Oh Van...such a flatterer" chuckled Lani as she hugged him

"_I wonder how that loser Cody is feeling knowing I won the day and the girl!_" Van devilishly thought to himself

"I can't wait to hear that angelic voice again" smiled Lani

"It'll be just like when we first met" replied Van

**[NOW ON TO CODY! Note: Takes place the night before the previous chapter]**

It was morning and Cody figured he could get some surf in to clear his head of Van moving in on Lani

"_Stupid punk!_" Cody thought to himself as he stuck his board in the sand because the waves weren't doing anything yet

While Cody was sitting there angrily, a tall penguin with short blond hair and a penguin with short blond hair who was about as tall as Cody had approached;

"Why so glum dude? All ankle biters out there?" he asked

"No it's not that, it's just this guy's trying to move in on my girlfriend" replied Cody

"Wow...what a prick" said the penguin

"So what're your names anyway? I'm Cody" he introduced

"I'm Brodie" said the tall penguin

"I'm his brother Isaac" said the penguin who was as tall as Cody

"So anyways back to the story, if you don't mind can you tell us about this prick?" asked Isaac

"Sure, he's my girlfriend's ex and..." Cody got cut off

"Ooh, harsh bro that sucks" said Brodie

"Yeah, that Van is such an intimidating prick" added Cody

Both Brodie and Isaac froze for a second when they heard the name "Van"

"Whoa, hold on...when you say Van, do you mean a penguin about taller than you, long blond hair and wears a seashell surfer necklace?" asked Isaac

"Yeah why?" asked Cody

"Dude you're intimidated by that loser?" asked Brodie

"What do you mean?" asked Cody confused

"Van couldn't even intimidate a child...he's all talk" replied Isaac

"Yeah, we used to pick on that poser in school! All he did was talk...that and he can't surf!" added Brodie

"Are you serious?" exclaimed a shocked Cody

"Yup, he carries a board around to look cool" replied Isaac

"That and he has five other girlfriends one of which is my sister...the two-timing bum!" exclaimed Brodie  
"Oh my God, listen if you guys can help me expose him..." but before he could finish Cody got cut off

"There is nothing that would make us happier than seeing that little poser get what's coming to him!" exclaimed Isaac

"Yeah, meet us later today OK? We'll get in contact with the girls and expose that little dork for the lying, deceitful scum he is!" exclaimed Brodie

"Aw, guys thanks...I owe you big!" exclaimed Cody

"No sweat bro, he was the biggest pain this side of Frio De Janeiro" replied Isaac

"_Van's going down_" Cody thought to himself

**[A WHILE LATER]**

"Hey guys...I just remembered I gotta go do something I'll be a while" said Cody

"May I ask what it is?" asked Lani

"Something for the luau...you'll see" replied Cody as he headed off

Cody had headed off to meet Brodie and Isaac, he had met them by the shore and true to their words they were there with five of Van's current girlfriends, all of which had nice figure and long blond hair or red hair and one brunette;

"Cody, I'd like you to meet; Marina, Summer, Savannah, Roxy and my sister Skye" said Brodie

"Alright where's the jerk?" exclaimed Skye

"I'm gonna pound him" added Marina

"He's dead!" exclaimed Summer

"I'm gonna kill him!" exclaimed Savannah

"He's so dreamy" said Roxy

The other girls gave her an angry glare;

"I-I mean I'm gonna take that surfer necklace and smash his skull in with it!" exclaimed Roxy

"That's better...now where is he?" exclaimed Skye

"Easy sis, wait till the luau tonight" said Brodie trying calm his sister down

"Alright here's what we're gonna do" said Cody as they all huddled together to devise the master plan.

**[BACK TO VAN AND LANI]**

"I can't wait till the luau!" exclaimed Van excitedly

"I know, I'm so giddy at the thought of hearing you sing" chuckled Lani

"It's gonna be like when we first met" replied Van

"I'm so glad I got back with you...I mean Cody was a great guy but you and I have history" said Lani

"Heck yeah, you're my only one" said Van as he gave Lani a kiss on her cheek

**[BACK TO CODY PLANNING VAN'S DOWNFALL]**

"Alright so everyone knows what they're to do?" asked Cody

"Heck yeah!" exclaimed Skye

"You bet!" exclaimed Savannah

"He's going down!" added Summer

"This is gonna be good!" chuckled Marina

"I so wanna kiss him again" said Roxy still swooning over Van

Again the girls gave her an angry stare;

"Oh...I mean, he's gonna get what's coming to him!" Roxy nervously chuckled

"Alright, it's on...tonight Van is gonna perish!" exclaimed Cody

And with that being said the group went in the water to surf and kill time until the luau where Van's downfall was imminent!

_(A/N) Chapter 4 is done with...so is Van going down? Will Cody succeed? Will Lani break it off with Van? All will be answered in the final chapter!_


	5. The Luau

The luau was just a mere hour away and Cody had everything he needed to see Van's downfall, he had Van's current girlfriends a two guys who think Van is the biggest prick on the planet! The plan was foolproof.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us!" exclaimed Marina

"He's gonna be so humiliated" added Savannah

"I can't wait!" squealed Skye

"We'll make him regret being born!" exclaimed Summer

"His voice is so angelic" said Roxy

The other four girls were cross;

"You know _he's _the enemy right?" exclaimed Savannah

"Um...of course" said Roxy nervously

"Well then he's going down!" exclaimed Summer

"Um...right! DOWN WITH VAN!" exclaimed Roxy

"Much better" added Skye

**[MEANWHILE]**

Van was prepping for the luau and Lani was watching;

"I can't wait to hear you sing" said Lani

"I know, then after the luau maybe we could sit, have a [nonalcoholic] drink and maybe one thing could lead to another" smiled Van

Lani chuckled and shook her head in agreement as Van went back to practice with his band mates;

"Alright guys from the top" said Van

Van and his band resumed practice and unknown to Van he was about to be in a world of trouble.

**[BACK TO CODY AND EVERYONE]**

"Well, the luau is in fifteen minutes we should head there" said Cody

"Yep, that punk won't know what hit him!" exclaimed Isaac

"Well...I don't want to see him too hurt" said Roxy shyly

This really ticked the other girls off;

"Roxy! Do you have coral where your brains should be? Van's a bastard!" exclaimed Savannah

"Yeah, if he loved any of us don't you think he'd be with us?" added Skye

"I agree, he deserves to be punished!" added Summer

"What do you still see in him?" asked Marina

"Well...I don't know, he told me himself he loved me" replied Roxy

"He told that to all of us, he played us all for fools and now we're gonna expose him for the cheater he really is" replied Marina

"Yeah, besides he's a loser and you deserve better" added Savanna

Roxy began to cry a little bit but she had her girlfriends there to cheer her up, and she was in with the plan!

"All right, well let's go" said Brodie

They all did so, the time was near...Van was going down!

**[THE LUAU]**

It was time for the luau, there was partying and dancing, eating and music! Van wasn't scheduled to go on stage for a half hour, so he figured he'd try and sweet talk Lani a little more;

"Just like old times" said Van

"I know, I'm getting the chills!" exclaimed Lani

"You? I feel as nervous as I did when we first met" joked Van

"You'll be fine, besides I can't wait to hear that angelic voice" replied Lani

"You always know how to make me feel good" chuckled Van as he gave Lani a kiss

"So what song are you gonna sing first?" asked Lani

"Kokomo is gonna be the main event" replied Van

"Oh, you're singing it last?" asked Lani

"Well yeah, I figure a special song for a special lady deserves to be hyped" replied Van

"Oh Van, such a flatterer" chuckled Lani

**[HALF AN HOUR LATER]**

"Finally after a five year hiatus, they're back...give it up for Van and the Beach Heads!" exclaimed the announcer

"Well, wish me luck" said Van as he kissed Lani on the cheek, grabbed his guitar and headed on stage where his band mates awaited him

"Hey everybody...gosh five years go by quick, well...I've kept you waiting, so I got a little song for you!" exclaimed Van as he began to sing "Wouldn't It Be Nice?"

Lani was so excited to hear him sing...but little did Van know that Cody, Brodie, Isaac and his five _current_ girlfriends were in the vicinity!

"He's up on stage" said Cody as he noticed Van on stage

"Oh that voice..." said Roxy but she got cut off by Skye

"Roxy, if you compliment him one more time so help me I will pound you into the sand with your board!" exclaimed Skye

"I was gonna say his voice sounds like garbage, not how I remember it" replied Roxy

"Much better" replied Skye

"Alright so we all know what to do right? Once he finishes..." but Cody got cut off by Savannah

"Cody, relax we have the plan down cold" said Savannah

"Yeah, don't worry all you need to do is sit back and relax" added Marina

**[BACK AT THE LUAU]**

Van had finished "Wouldn't It Be Nice?" and had finished singing "Surfing USA" now it was time for the big finale..."Kokomo"

Van began to sing and it was just as Lani remembered it, and just as promised every time Van sang the line "pretty mama" he looked right at Lani.

"_Still the dreamboat I remember_" Lani thought to herself

Meanwhile...Savannah, Skye, Summer, Marina and Roxy were sneaking through the crowd to get backstage because after Van was done they were gonna expose him! Unknown to Van...his five girlfriends were about to ruin him for good! Well Van had finished the song and the girls had gotten on stage...when Van looked to his left and saw them, his jaw hit the ground! The whole crowd grew silent;

"Happy to see us _baby_?" said Skye sarcastically

"_Baby?_" Lani thought to herself confused

"Yeah Van...didn't you miss us?" added Savannah

Lani was confused;

"Van...who are they?" asked Lani

"Um...uh...nobody! Just friends!" stuttered a panicky Van

"Oh really? So I was just your friend when you sang Kokomo to me last year?" exclaimed Marina

"Or me five months ago?" exclaimed Summer

"Or me last month?" exclaimed Roxy

Lani was getting angry at Van;

"Van! Wasn't Kokomo _our_ song?" exclaimed Lani

Van stuttered on stage, he was nervous as all heck!  
"Um...well...you see...I" stuttered Van

Lani had climbed up on stage to confront him;

"You know what? I thought you had changed, I thought you wanted me back! To think I broke it off with Cody just to be with you...I regret that decision and Van as far as I'm concerned, you and I...ARE THROUGH!" exclaimed Lani as she slapped Van across his face in front of a whole crowd...who got a kick out of Van's humiliation!

Cody, Brodie and Isaac had approached the stage and Lani noticed Cody;

"Cody! I was a fool...could you ever forgive me?" pleaded Lani

"You know it" replied Cody as him and Lani shared a kiss

"Oh V-a-a-a-a-n!" taunted his five current girlfriends

"Oh crud!" Van exclaimed as he ran off in humiliation

"THIS AIN'T OVER!" exclaimed Van running off the stage with the girls in hot pursuit!

**THE END!**

_(A/N) Well looks like Van got his comeuppance after all and Cody and Lani are back together! But what did Van mean by..."This ain't over"? I wonder! Also "Kokomo" "Wouldn't It Be Nice?" and "Surfing USA" are all songs owned by the Beach Boys...the only things I own in this story are; Van, Brodie, Isaac, Skye, Savannah, Summer, Marina and Roxy! Well thanks for reading and I hope you review it...you rock!_


End file.
